


Soap

by PaopuPop



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaopuPop/pseuds/PaopuPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spice of whatever soap he used drove me to the point where I would just sit at the computer quietly and pretend to do something other than take deep, deep breaths. (ONE-SHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Really, I have finals to study for, so I don't know why I'm writing fic and whatever. I guess I'm just burnout from studying all day yesterday.
> 
> I don't really like how this turned out, but I thought I should post it anyway. :/
> 
> I can't really say if it's AU or canon--you can decide whatever you want it to be.
> 
> Without any further ado, here's a quick one-shot. C: Wheee~

Soap

I couldn't sleep. I fidgeted and turned over. I couldn't breathe.

You see, as of late, I was becoming hyperaware of my feelings towards my best friend. It was probably because since we moved into the dormitory a few weeks ago, I constantly saw him; constantly _smelled_ him. God. I could barely keep it together when Riku walked back in fresh from the showers. The spice of whatever soap he used drove me to the point where I would just sit at the computer quietly and pretend to do something other than take deep, _deep_ breaths.

I was currently tangled in bed, fighting the urge to look over at Riku's own. I could see his stomach in the dim light feeding through the window; it was half exposed under a bunched t-shirt. His muscular abs rose and fell in sync with his breathing-

 _GODDAMMIT._ I turned over with certain finality and stared at the bland, white wall. _I have to stop doing this before Riku sees me._

I couldn't sleep. It was what, three in the morning? _Fuck._ I stared on and on at that wall. I had a eight o'clock class in the morning. This was ridiculous.

Then I heard Riku softly snore. Even _that_ was enough to make my skin turn on fire. _Okay Sora, get yourself together. You need some sleep._

It was then when I heard Riku move. Losing willpower, I rolled onto my back. Riku had turned against the wall, shirt pulled back down properly. Was he awake? Because, seriously, who pulls their shirt down in their sleep?

" _Riku,"_ I whispered. What was I doing? Go back to sleep, Sora!

But there was just silence. Maybe he was asleep after all. "Yeah?" Ooookay. Maybe not.

"Are you awake?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. Why had I said anything at all?

"Um, yeah." Oh, right. Dumb question. I mentally kicked myself. "Can't sleep."

"Me neither." Well, at least I wasn't the only one. However, I don't think Riku was spending his time awake daydreaming about me.

There was a quiet pause. It wasn't quite awkward—we just didn't know what to do with ourselves. Finally, Riku faced me and propped his head up with a hand. "Don't you have an eight AM?"

"Yeah," I sighed, pulling myself up on both arms crossed. "It's gonna be hard getting out of bed tomorrow."

"Can I ask you something?" he said. "Since we're awake and all."

"Shoot," I said.

"Well," he said—but then he cleared his throat, and he sighed. "Nevermind. It's stupid."

"…okay." I wanted to know what he wanted to ask, but if he didn't want to say it, he wouldn't. Riku was stubborn like that. Without another word, I tugged at the sheets and pulled them up to my chest. I was going to try to sleep. Seven thirty was going to come pretty damn early at this point.

Surprisingly, my eyes fluttered shut, and I couldn't remember anything else. When I came to, it was still dark. However, there was something on my bed. I jumped with a short gasp—and when I gathered my senses, I realized it had been Riku sitting on my bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled.

"What are you _doing?_ " I inquired, a little embarrassed by my reaction.

" Well, I couldn't sleep…"

"But why are you on _my_ bed?"

Riku gazed at me with one of those stoic looks—I couldn't read his expression, especially in this darkness. He didn't say anymore, but leaned down towards me so that his face was close my eyes couldn't focus it.

I could feel his breath warm my lips and cheeks a little. My cheeks burned and my head spun as shudders shot down my spine. This wasn't fair—Riku couldn't do this to me!...

But he stayed there without saying anything. His lips were so close—I just wanted to close the gap at that moment. Even if Riku didn't want it (which he probably didn't—though you could argue with this sudden close proximity) he wouldn't hate me for it. Right?...

It was like we were on the same wavelength as we both shyly moved our faces a little closer so that our lips brushed. Riku wasn't pulling away. _Was this what he intended?_

His head tilted and he pushed a little harder against my lips. At this small contact, everything was reacting. It was as if confetti was bursting inside every little crevice inside me—I could feel my eyes roll back and my arms reaching to hold him a little bit.

When Riku pulled back a little bit, I suddenly felt ridiculous. What a reaction for something so small. But, at the same time…

Then I could see Riku's smile in the glow of a street lamp. "Sora," he breathed. "Did you..."

"… _feel the same way?"_ I finished in my head before nodding. "Riku…"

I suppose this is the part where you're supposed to make out and do crazy things. And I knew Riku _way_ long enough that I wouldn't regret it. But I was too nervous. And I think he was too, because he made no such move.

Instead, Riku laid next to me and turned to face me, grabbing some sheets to get under. He held me there—his whole body warm next to mine. I smiled as his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You smell good," I murmured. He hummed a chuckled before kissing my forehead.

I breathed in the spice of his soap as I fell asleep next to his warm body.


End file.
